erm... dunno yet but something whit chrismas
by Izzy Vixen
Summary: I know it's nothing new but it's about x-mas at the halliwels. Lot of Cole.


Author Hi evryone! First of all, I want to warn you that english is not my first language, so please be nice. If anyone would be sweet enoff to tell me where my mistakes are I would be extremly gratefull. Second of all, in this Prue is not dead. All the adventures the sisters had whit Paige, well they had whit Prue instead, ok? If you're reading fanfictions I'm sure you have enoff imagination to figure it out.  
  
Critique but it wont work!!!it is totally out of character and Paige can orb while Prue doesent and Paige is so inexperi.  
  
Author SHUT UP!  
  
Critique . Kaï Kaï Kaï! (runs away)  
  
Author Good. Now as I was saying, evrithing that happened whit Paige happened whit Prue. Third of all, Cole still have his povers. Forth of all, I know I'm not brigning something new here, holidays fanfictions are commun. I tried to make it good tough. And last of all, not mine. I would like it if they where, tough, I could actually pass this stupid story on tv. And I'm not making any money.  
  
Reviews. . Re-what? Oh, that. I don't care, write if you want. I don't mind flames. in fact I encourage you to write flames if you feel the need, I mean if people think my stories suck it's ok I just wont bother to post them. If you don't like my stories and you don't flame me, then I wont know and might post another one, and you'll have to read and endure me again, so if it's bad you better flame me, just no swearing please. Else I don't care I'll probably keep on writing.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
Late at night in the Haliwell manor  
  
In Phoebe's room, two bodies where doing. something. under the covers  
  
- No, not that way.  
  
- Well how am I supposed to know? That's a boys thing.  
  
- Well you're the one who insisted that I show you. ow, OW! Nose!  
  
*whit a sheepish grin* sorry. Didn't want to hurt you.  
  
- They all say that.  
  
- What do you mean, all?  
  
- .  
  
- What if my sisters walk in on us?  
  
- . That's just none of their buisness. Can you shift a little?  
  
- Sure.*stops and makes a face* . no.  
  
- It's not supposed to feel unconfrotable.  
  
- Yeah well it does, I'm sitting on it.  
  
- Oh.  
  
- *shifting again* Oh my god, Cole, look, it glows!!!  
  
- Well what did you guess? All right, STOP that, owww. That was my eye!  
  
- Maybe we should try again when there'll be some light.  
  
- We're not supposed to need light for this.  
  
- Well just when are you supposed to use it then? And in case you had'nt noticed it's scrap.  
  
- HEY! Is not!  
  
- Is too  
  
- Is not  
  
- Is too  
  
- Whatever.  
  
Cole lifted the covers and dropped both pairs of Ghostbuster's glow in the dark sunglasses* he had bought earlyer on the floor. Phoebee snuggled against him.  
  
- Angry?  
  
- No.  
  
He got a look to the calendar pinned to the wall. then noticed something.  
  
- Phoebee, what day are we?  
  
- The 21th of december in a few minutes, why?  
  
- As in four days before chrismas?  
  
- Yes.*pushing herself on one elbow, wathing him* you are going to spend it whit us, right?  
  
- Erm. well it's the first time you ask me.I had no idea it was already this late in the season.  
  
- Well come on, Cole! I just tought it was obvious, you nearly live here now! Well at least when you're not running away from the source.  
  
- That's gonna change soon hun, it has to. But I don't think I should, this is more of a familly thing.  
  
- What do you mean you don't think you should!?! Come on, even my sisters are expecting you to be there. Besides you're part of the familly now, just like Leo, you have got to be there!! Please.  
  
- *he looks at her, and smiles* sure, I'll do my best.  
  
- Do your best? Do your best? Come on!  
  
- All right, all right, I'll be there.  
  
As she slept against him, he tought worriedly.and for once it wasent about demons trying to kill him or the ones near him.  
  
Chrismas means gifts . oh shit. what am I gonna give to Phoebee? .. Oh shit! what am I gonna get her sisters? . Oh sh**! What the hell am I gonna get to Leo???  
  
The next morning, phoebee woke up to find Cole's side of bed empty.  
  
- Wonder where he is..  
  
- Don't anybody knows how to park? Move it! Oh god this is going to be a long day.  
  
Cole found a parking space about a mile away from the shops, walked, no way he can shimmer whit this mutch people around him, he tought, and got to a overcrowded mall, whit children running and parents yelling. "This is going to be a verrrry long day."  
  
And so the oddisey began.  
  
- Do you want to try this perfume sir?  
  
- Erm. no, tha*cough*nks  
  
- What do you mean sold out?  
  
- Do you think my husband will like this shirt?  
  
- Timmy! Come back here or we wont go and see santa!  
  
- Bouahhhhaahhaaa!!!!!! *Sobs*  
  
- Does this color fits?  
  
- I want this toy mommy!!!  
  
This is not good, I've got to get out of here before I turn crasy, he tought, while directing himself towards a part of the mall less crowded. Where the hell am I gonna find gifts? If he had at least the slightest idea of what to get them. hummm. maybe in this shop.  
  
Coming back home in the end of the afternoon, Cole found Piper outisde whit both hands filled whit chrismas lights, climbing a ladder that was sitting on the side of the house and shaking dangerously. (the ladder, not the house)  
  
He approached her and calmly said: "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
She let out short yell and gripped the ladder, letting go a bit when she saw Cole.  
  
"rolling her eyes" It's called chrismas lights. Maybe you've heard of them, it goes outside and it shines.It's a C h r i s m a s d e c o r a t i o n .  
  
- Relly funny. Get down.  
  
- Why?  
  
- Cause you're gonna break your neck, he says while slightly shaking the ladder therefore causing Piper to yell and grab the ladder harder, and that I'm gonna have tree people wanting to kill me cause I will have done nothing about it. Now get down and I'll be right back to secure this. excuse for a ladder.  
  
- Are you saying you are going to help me?  
  
- No, I'm saying I'm not gonna have your husband and sisters killing me tonight. Be right back.  
  
- All right., she says, getting her feets on the ground.  
  
Cole shimmered to phoebe's room, search around to find a place to hide his packages, "witch was not obvious since it was not his room", found a place behind the cabinet and shimmered back beside Piper.  
  
- Ok, I'll climb the ladder and you hold it, then you pass me the lights when I'm up there, ok?  
  
- Ok.  
  
- Give them to me now!  
  
- .  
  
- .so?  
  
- . did you think about untangling them before giving them to me?  
  
. I knew I forgot something.  
  
Cole started to groan and bang his head on the ladder.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Merry Chrismas to you all. More to come soon!  
  
***** Gosthbuster is not mine. Don't laugh, these tings relly exist. 


End file.
